


Kokoro x Misaki One shots

by DragonLapis



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: Like the title says, here I'll be posting one shots on Kokoro x Misaki because it's my favorite ship.





	1. Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a bunch of one shots I did in the past. I hope you enjoy!

Misaki groaned in agony as the flower garden poured out of her mouth with a supporting Kanon rubbing her back. When she was done, she looked up and smiled weakly at her best friend. "Thank you Kanon..." She spoke softly before coughing out more petals and wiping away the tears that formed from her now red eyes.

The sweet aftertaste still remains in her mouth, staying for who knows what. Luckily for her Kanon was the who found her first instead of her other band members and have been giving her support ever since. "M-misaki...You need to confess to Kokoro or else this will become worse" Kanon spoke out and Misaki remained slient, taking the coffee offered to her. She took a sip of it and felt the liquid flowing down her throat and into her stomach. Even as simple as this, made Misaki feel a lot better.

But confessing to Kokoro? The thought itself left behind a bittersweet aftertaste. 'I'm in love Kokoro... I'm in love with Kokoro' She repeated those lines over and over again in her mind. She never understood how the blond idiot managed to capture her heart so much. The worse case is that Kokoro wouldn't return her feelings and she could get treatment.

"B-" Before Misaki could finish, Kanon grabbed her shirt and pulled her in. Her sliver eyes widen when her lips made contact with Kanon's, stunned by the sudden action. When she was done, she let's her go with tears in her eyes and Misaki noticed one thing in particular... Flowers petals falling down the light blue haired girl....

"K-Kanon..D-Do you..." The dark haired girl didn't even finish her sentence as the other girl answered already very softly "Yes...I-I-I love you.. " Kanon coughed some more and more flowers petals fell out of her mouth. She wiped away her own tear before Misaki had the chance to and continued "I always have for a while now... I never said anything because I knew about your feeling towards Kokoro and hid this from you. I was doing fine for a while until you catch it too... Seeing you in pain is the worse kind of torture there is!" 

Kanon's tears flowed more rapidly and her voice because more shaky. Misaki hugged her tightly , rocking her back and forth and rubbing her back with her free hand. Misaki had no idea that Kanon felt that way for her....She felt bad not being able to return her feelings to her. Kanon buries her face into the other girl's shoulder and cried until there was no more. The two remained like this for a while , not saying anything to each other. 

Kanon was the first one to break the hug and stared at the girl right in the eyes. She took a deep breath and recollected herself before saying "Just do it... I don't want you to go through the same thing as me.." The other girl closed her eyes and opened them again before planting a kiss on her forehead. She watches her face turn bright red. Kanon was right after all. She made a plan to find Kokoro and confessed then help Kanon get over her feelings about her. 

"I'll...do it" She finally spoke with nervousness in her tone. Them she coughed some more, watching the petals fall gently onto the ground. Kanon smiled as more tears began to fell " It hurts a lot , but I want you to be happy" She didn't even give Misaki any chance to reply as she walked away. 

Misaki watched until the girl's figure was no more. She sighed as she pulled out her phone and called her. After talking for a couple of minutes, both agree to meet up in Misaki's house. 

By the time she arrives , Kokoro was already there, waiting for the dark haired girl. Her yellow eyes lighten up even more once her eyes lays on Misaki. "Misaki!" She exclaimed, tackling her into a hug. In the past, this would have annoyef her a lot , but a days she loves it. Of course she wouldn't show it. "H-Hey! Get off" Misaki shouted as she felt her face starting to turn red. Her heart began to pick up the pace. 

Once she let's her go, Misaki felt a cough was about to happen , but she holds it in. Clearly she didn't want to about it. So she invited her inside and the two sat down, listening to each other's day. The conversation lasted for a while until Misaki couldn't hold the flowers in anymore, she coughed right in front of Kokoro. Kokoro's eyes widen once she saw the petals falling down from the girl's mouth. 

Kokoro wasn't as dumb as she made herself to be. She knew exactly what's going on... Misaki caught the Hanahaki illness. Her once jollyful expression quickly turned into a serious one. Upon seeing this, Misaki was almost taken back because the other girl looks so different when she's serious. This was certainly a side of Kokoro she never saw before. Frankly, it made her feel uncomfortable, she couldn't even speak a work as the petals continued to fall down. 

Kokoro didn't waste anymore time as she comforts the ill girl. She got up and fetched a bottle of water from the kitchen and gave it to the girl. The dark haired girl gladly took it and drank it as fast as she can with Kokoro scowling her in the background. This was kinda funny she thought. Normally she would be the one to scowl Kokoro, not the other way around.

It was humorous if the circumstances weren't so serious. The tension in the air was so great, she swore she could cut it easily with a knife if she wanted to. She sat like this for a while until Misaki decided to speak up. "Kokoro..." This caught the other girl's attention as she continued "I-I'm sure you know w-what the flowers mean..."

"I know..." She whispered softly as she sits closer to her. It was so weird seeing her this way, but she kinda likes it. Misaki grabbed her hand without knowing and spoiled out everything. The tightness in her chest decrease little by little as she kisses the blond girl. Both closed their eyes, enjoying this moment between them.

Misaki didn't even realize she was crying until Kokoro wiped her tears away. She hugged her closely and told her she felt the same. Even the great Kokoro was crying too.


	2. A Duelist By Heart

Kokoro hummed happily as she sat down on one of the chairs, swinging her legs back and forth, carefully not to hit anyone. Hugumi was looking at two decks, neatly rested on the surface of the wooden table. Kaoru and Kanon were talking to each like they were childhood friends. Misaki sat farther away from her group and groaned , obviously worried about the upcoming duels. 

She was even more worried about Kokoro because she knew that girl wouldn't take the duel seriously. All she care about is making people smile through entertaining them. Luckily for her, action duel is a thing. The dark haired girl let's out a sigh as she readjusted her cap. She has no idea why she remains in this group ,but she had to guess that she has grown attended to them. 

Everyone was minding their own business until Kokoro jumped out of the chair, catching everyone's attention. All the members looks up at her and she said "I just got a message saying that duel has been delayed due to errors in the system. " Kaoru and Kanon looked at each other while Hagumi sighed sadly. 

Hearing that news , earsed any worry Misaki had left and sighed in relief. They had time to practice some more before the event starts. She was scared to think other people would pick on Kokoro because she wasn't exactly the brightest people in here. At first she did annoy her , but over time she quickly became close. The feeling of friendship evolved into something much more. 

She shook her head , getting rid of those thoughts. Before Kokoro could say another word, Misaki step up and cleared her thoat, catching the other people's attention. " Since we have the time, why don't we duel?" She called pulling out her duel disc and turned to the blond girl herself "And Kokoro...I challenge you to a duel!" 

This took everyone by surprise since Misaki rarely duels anyone and yet challenges them. She must have something planned and Kokoro was the first to recover. A smile appeared on her face as she exclaimed "Finally! I can fight Mii-kun!!" 

Hugumi turns and whispered to Kanon and Kaoru "I didn't know Mii-kun was a duelist" Kanon knew , but she decided to play along by nodding. "I wonder what deck she uses? This is such a fleeting moment" Kaoru replied flipping her hair. After that, the group went to an area where the two can fight. 

Kokoro and Misaki both stood on each end of the field with five cards in hand. Kokoro smiled brightly and Misaki decided to go first.

"I will not go easy on you! And throw your best at me!" She yelled as a placed a card down "I normal summon Cyber Dragon Core! And his ability actives, allowing me to search a cyber spell or trap from my deck!" A card popped out and she looked at it without any hint of emotions. "Then I'll active machine duplicate! Now I can special summon two more monsters with the same name. Say hello to my Cyber Dragons" She yelled as two machine dragons appears, standing in front of their master. "Then I overlay both of my Cyber Dragons to summon Cyber Dragon Nova! And I'll do it again! Raise up Cyber Dragon Infinity!"

Cyber Dragon Infinity took their place, roaring with the light bouncing off of it. A truely beautiful creature and with that, she ended her turn. Misaki looked at her main monster and both nodded.

"Interesting... Misaki has the same deck as Michelle" Kaoru commented as the group watched Kokoro did her turn. Kokoro hummed happily as she played her cards and already had three monsters out in the field. Misaki bit her lips as the two fought it out. Since there last battle, Misaki noted how powerful the two became. Before a blink of an eye , the match was over and Kokoro won. 

She smiled as she saw the other girl gave her monster a hug before they disappeared. This girl is truly very talented , no matter how rich her family is. Nothing can buy skills. Misaki grabbed her cards and puts them away, she had enough dueling for one day. She walked up to the blond girl and swiftly kissed the blond girl before walking away. 

For once , Kokoro's face turns bright red as she runs after the girl "W-wait! M-Misaki!" Kaoru chuckled as she said "Let's leaving the two lovebirds alone" The other nodded and exited the area.


End file.
